


Will you be my solace?

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, Human AU, Mortal AU, Multi, idk if this will be good, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Solace, a trans man, starts college in Long Island at Olympus University. He faces the hardships of dysphoria and transitioning along with all the other problems that college students face.Nico di Angelo is the guy who most people avoid. He hates any sort of drama or feeling, yet gets himself tangled in a huge mess of emotions which brings back his past.The two both learn how to love themselves and allow themselves to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. It is the first fanfic that I've written that will have a lot of chapters, so bare with me. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapters will be longer, don't worry. This is my first fic on AO3 by the way!

\- Will -

Will walked into his dorm room. He smelled the air and said to himself, “This is it. College.” He started putting his stuff on the bed on the left and wondered what his roommate will look like. Her name is Thalia Grace. Will found it a bit demeaning that they put him with a female room mate because he is trans. They at least still call him a boy. And even better, they let him in. 

Most of the colleges that said they were interested backed out the minute they found out that he was actually NOT a girl. Olympus University, which was across the country from where he lived, was the only one he could find that accepted trans students and wasn’t in a super expensive area like LA. It was actually on Long Island, which is still very expensive. However, Will got a little bit of a discount because the dean is his great uncle who he never met, Chiron. 

Will spun around when he heard a noise. It was his roommate. Thalia had spiked black hair with blue streaks. She wore something that looked like a mix of 90’s and biker. She looked surprised to see him. 

“Woah, you’re a dude?” she exclaimed, “I was hoping you’d be a lesbian, no offense.”

“None taken. I’m going to assume you’re Thalia. I’m Will,” he replied; extending his hand. 

She grabbed it tightly and shook it once while looking around the room, “This place is pretty boring. We are totally going to have to change everything about it. How do feel about good music, like blink-182?”

“Yeah, I actually minor in musical performance.”

“Cool. That’s my major. I minor in human rights. What do you major in?”

“I major in pre-med.”

“Oh okay, Mr. Smartypants then. I’m going to guess you aren’t going to have many girls over?”

“I’m gay.”

“That will work good then. We won’t have the drama of you liking me or me falling for your girlfriend or you falling for my girlfriend blah blah blah.”

Will chuckled awkwardly, “Do you mind if I hand some pride flags up?” 

“Do whatever man, as long as it’s on your side of the room.”

“Okay,” Will got out his trans flag first and started hanging it up with command strips.

“Woah, you’re trans? That explains why we are roommates. Also, it’s fucked up that we are roommates.”

“Yeah… It’s okay though. They probably didn’t want some situation where I’m faking it just so I can have a guy roommate.”

“I wonder if anyone has done that. Faked being trans. If they did, they ruined a bunch of opportunities for real trans people. Also, if no one has done that, they have no reason what’s so ever to have you sharing a room with me.”

“Can we stop talking about this, please? I really hate talking about the things that keep me up at night.”

“Got it.”

“I’m going to go look around.” With that, Will left. 

\- Nico -

Nico walked into his new room with only a backpack. His roommate was already there. It was a Asian guy that looked like a muscular panda. He wore a purple shirt that said “Just Roman around”. He looked like a total nerd. 

He spun around and saw Nico, “Hi, I’m Frank. Frank Zhang. I am a history major. You must be Nico Di Angelo.”

“Yeah, that’s me. I don’t care what you do, as long as you don’t bring a chick here every night.”

This caused to Frank to blush a little, “W-wha-Uh… M-... My girlfriend lives back in California.”

“Cali boy, huh? Do you know my sister, Hazel?”

“I was actually raised in Canada. But I don’t know a Hazel di Angelo.”

“Her last name is Levesque.”

“Wait what? Hazel Levesque is your sister? Just my luck!”

“You know her?”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh, well I will not hesitate to call her if you start getting freaking with some chick here.”

“I won’t. Don’t worry.”

“Good.”

Nico threw his bag on the empty bed and left. He didn’t know where he was going, but he didn’t like his roommate. How, out of all the roommates, he got his sister’s boyfriend? He was trying to get away from his family. That was the whole point of going to college across the country. 

He was so lost in thought, Nico ran into someone. He fell and the person offered to help him up. The guy had shaggy blonde hair that was too shiny and almost blinded him. Nico refused the help, stood up himself and brushed off his jeans. He looked at the person who was saying a bunch of apologies. He was kinda cute. 

“Woah, woah, woah, chill. I’m okay. But I think your fall was a bit worse,” Nico went with a stupid pickup line.

“What fall?” the guy asked.

“When you fell from heaven of course. I’m Nico.”

“Will.”

“Say, I gotta get going, can I-”

Apparently, Will was in a rush. He left before Nico could finish asking his question. He shrugged it off because he’s not going to go chase after some cute guy he bumped into. 

\- Will -

Will ran off as soon as the stranger said he had to get going. He couldn’t let someone as beautiful as that accidentally like him. He would run as soon as he found out Will was trans. No man looking for penis will be happy with a vagina. He sat down under the nearest tree, put in earbuds, and contemplated life for the third time that day.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama is finally starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quick Disclaimers*  
> 1\. Do not wear your binder for more than 8 hours  
> 2\. I do not condone underage drinking or drugs

Nico’s first month of college went okay. They said that there are a lot of parties in college, and they weren't wrong. When Nico wasn't at work or in class, he was at some party. Frank is always in the room typing away on his computer. 

As always, Nico drove his motorcycle across campus to this little coffee shop called Brewtiful. The owner is a nutcase, but that’s why he likes her. Nico parked his bike and clocked in for his shift. His manager, Drew, pulled him aside as soon as he walked to his station at the counter.

“You’re not handling the counter today,” she said, “You are training the new employee, Thalia Grace.”  
“Okay, where is she?” Nico asked.  
“She is supposed to be here at 9.”  
“9? It’s 8:55 now.”  
“Don’t ask me to justify her actions.”  
“I wasn’t asking you to.”  
“Whatever. Oh, here she comes now!”

A girl who was the definition of punk walked into the store. She radiated confidence and an ‘I don’t care’ attitude. 

“She looks like she’d be your type,” Drew mocked.  
“Drew, you know I’m gay,” Nico swiftly replied.  
“I don’t care what you say. Everyone is straight because being gay would prevent our species from reproducing. People like you are just too defiant of everything to give in.”  
“Psh, keep dreaming.”  
“I could fire you.”  
“I know.”  
“Just go introduce yourself and train her.”

Nico walked over to her after an eye roll.  
“Hi, I’m Nico. I have to train you.”  
“Cool, I’m Thalia.”  
He spotted a lesbian pride flag pin on her jacket, “Any chance you’re a lesbian?”  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
“Your pin.”  
“I forgot I was wearing that. Anyway, you gotta problem with gay people or something?”  
“No, not at all. That would be hypocritical.”  
“Huh, a gay guy huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Interesting. Not to be a straighty, but I think you might like my roommate. He’s getting on himself lately.”  
“Wait, why is your roommate a dude?”  
“You’ll have to ask him. It’s not my place to say.”  
“Okay… Anyway, let’s get this training started.”

Over the next few weeks, Thalia and Nico became good friends. This caused Drew to excessively ship the two together. However, Thalia had her sights set on a senior who always came in for coffee and a muffin. Nico helped her out by making her work the counter when she came in. Until one day, when the girl came in with a muscular boy with platinum blonde hair. Thalia looked pissed. She yelled at the guy.

“Seriously, Jason! I can’t believe you, my own brother!” She screamed, attracting the attention of the entire cafe.  
“Thalia! I didn’t even know you worked here! What are you yelling about?” He replied.  
“Come with me!” She pulled him to the back of the store by his ear. Nico took over the line.

 

“So… What can I get you today?” He said with a fake smile. 

\- Will -  
Will walked to the corner store to pick up more ramen. His supply was dangerously low. When he got back to his dorm with it, Thalia was there with a blonde guy.  
“Thalia… Who is this?” Will asked.  
“My brother, Jason.” She replied.  
“Hi,” Jason awkwardly said.  
“You’re not trying to set me up with him or something, are you?” he questioned.  
“No. He’s not even gay.”  
“Thal, I think I need to tell you something.” Jason piped up.  
“What?”  
“I AM gay. I was at the cafe with Reyna because we are working on a project.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
“I tried. You wouldn’t stop yelling at me.”

Will awkwardly started to back out of the room. This was obviously a family thing that he shouldn’t be involved in. As soon as he left the building, a guy ran up to him. He looked absolutely shit-faced. 

“Wooooah, dude! How did you get into that dorm! They usually put all the hot lesbians there! I would kill to fuck one of them!” He drunkenly yelled.  
“Um, actu-” Will tried to explain.  
“You are SO awesome! You are coming to this party me and my bro, Jason, are hosting.”  
“I don’t even know your name.”  
“My name is Percy, dude. The party starts at seven. Just follow the crowd, and you’ll find it.”  
“Okay, then. I guess I’ll go,” Will isn’t really a party kind of guy, but it has to be better than sitting in his bed watching Netflix like he does every night.  
“See ya there man!” And just like that, Percy ran off. 

Will was struck with a sudden realization. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere that night, and he had been wearing his binder for five hours already. The party doesn’t even start for another four. He decided it would be fine for one night. 

\- Nico -  
Nico walked into his dorm and flopped onto his bed because he had to pick up the rest of Thalia’s shift along with his own. Frank was typing away on his laptop as always.

“Hey, Nico,” He said. He thought that was weird because Frank never talks to him.  
“Hi, Frank,” He replied, muffled by the pillows.  
“Are you going to Percy and Jason’s party tonight?”  
“I think I’m going to stay home for once.”  
“You should go! It’s going to be the biggest party of the year. Even I’m going.”  
“No, I’m tired.”  
“Come on.”  
“Why should I go?”  
“Because you’re always bragging about how they call you Narcotised Nico. I’d like to see if you fit the nickname.”  
“I thought you were against drugs.”  
“Yeah, I am. But never go to Percy’s parties, even though they are always the best.”  
“You’re not getting me to go.”

After some negotiating, Nico ended up going. He got so drunk and high that he left with some guy. He couldn’t even tell who it was, but he knew he wanted to get laid. 

\- Will -  
Thalia and Will left together. As soon as they got there, Thalia was swept away by the lesbians.

“Don’t wait up!” She called.

Will was about to reply, but a black-haired guy grabbed his wrist. He recognized him from a few of the mandatory classes. It was Nico di Angelo.

“Hey, man. You’re cute. Also, you just got here, so you don’t have near enough alcohol in your system.”  
“I can’t drink. I’m under 21.”  
“That hasn’t stopped anyone here. Come on.”

Will got absolutely hammered. He ended up leaving with a hot muscular guy. He’s pretty sure that he wouldn’t have slept with him if he wasn’t drunk. 

\- Nico -  
Nico woke up blurry-eyed and looked at the guy he was curled up against. He almost fell out of bed he was so shocked. 

It was Percy fucking Jackson.

\- Will -  
Will woke up to the sound of Thalia screaming at him. 

“HOW COULD YOU?”  
Will replied sleepily, “How could I what?”  
“YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER? WHO DOES THAT?”  
“Huh?” Will looked over. Jason sat terrified and completely naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the second chapter! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Please comment if you'd like to see something in the story.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been such a long time!! I lost inspiration and then I honestly just forgot this existed.

\- Nico -  
Nico blinked a few times. Snoring next to him was Percy Jackson. Swim team captain. Jock. Percy. Fucking. Jackson. The guy Nico had a crush on since fifth grade and had only gotten over him last year. 

He couldn't believe his luck. He could have slept with ANYONE. And he slept with Percy Fucking Jackson. 

Despite his major hangover, Nico got up and left silently. If there was any good in the world, Percy wouldn't remember anything. Nico sure as hell didn't. 

When he got back to his dorm, he saw Frank asleep with a mostly empty package of Oreos next to him. Nico smirked. At least he wouldn't have to worry about this guy hurting Hazel. She was the one member of his living family that he actually liked. 

Nico grabbed some water then collapsed on his bed. It was going to be a rough morning.

\- Will -   
Jason sat naked next to him on his bed while Thalia continued to scream. Will looked down at himself. He was completely, 100% clothed. Then why was Jason naked? 

"Thal..." Jason tried to explain once Thalia stopped screaming, "It's not like that. We didn't really have sex... Will was determined to keep all of his clothes on."   
"Then why are you naked?" She countered.  
Jason sighed and looked at Will for some help. Will just shrugged. He didn't remember anything after getting to the party.   
"Well... Will may have given me a handjob. Then I showered to... erm... clean up. I was so tired that I just climbed into bed with him." he explained, "But I swear, that's as far as it went."   
"And why aren't you saying anything" Thalia gestured to Will.  
"Uh... To be perfectly honest, I don't remember anything." Will admitted. He was surprised to see Jason looked a little hurt.   
Thalia nodded, "Obviously, he was too drunk to make a good judgment. But, Jason, why the fuck would you choose to do it in my dorm?"  
Jason looked almost afraid of his sister, "I... I forgot you two were roommates..."  
"Yeah sure. Get your clothes on and get out of my dorm. I have a horrible hangover and none of this is helping." 

Jason left, and Will buried himself in his sheets. After a few moments, realization dawned on him. He was still wearing his binder. He glanced at the clock. 10:25 am. He'd been wearing it for a little over 24 hours. This can't be good. He tugged the fabric over his head, and Thalia looked at him weirdly. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned him.  
"Taking my binder off. I'm only supposed to wear it for eight hours at a time, and I was wearing it for 24. My chest hurts, and it's painful to breathe." Will stated matter of factly.   
"Whatever." She slumped in her bed and turned to face the wall. 

Will inspected his feminine chest. It already had some bruises on it. He sighed and decided he would check for broken ribs _after_ he got over his hangover. 

\- Nico -   
Nico woke up again a little afternoon with a dull headache. He mostly felt alright. At least, his version of alright. 

He laid there for a few minutes before opening his eyes. When he did, he regretted it. Apparently, Frank thought it was necessary to have the blinds up. He grumbled before tumbling out of bed to close them. Nico stopped when he saw a small plant on the window sill. It was a cactus. 

Before he could even make any sort of judgment, Frank entered the dorm.   
“I learned that I buy plants when drunk,” He explained.   
Nico nodded, “You also pass out eating Oreos.”   
Frank blushed, “You saw that? Please don’t tell Hazel. I told her I was off Oreos. But they were so tempting!”  
“That’s what you’re worried about?” Nico laughed, “Not that I’ll tell her how drunk you got last night?”  
Frank’s face turned into sheer horror, “Oh gods. Please _please_ don’t tell her anything.”  
This just caused Nico to laugh more, “Lighten up, dude. Hazel wouldn’t care as long as you were safe about it. And she definitely wouldn’t care about a few cookies.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. Now, do you have any ibuprofen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!!!!! I promise there will be an update soon. Please leave ideas in the comments!! I have ideas for the story but I need smaller things to happen before the big things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
